


Still Beautiful

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: McDanno [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of thoughtful fluffy moments, M/M, Ohana, Romance, Steve makes a speech, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: A fluffy look at the McDanno wedding and their future after it. Steve and Danny look back over how they got together, and how things have changed for the both of them since meeting, their wedding night and when they are old men and still madly in love. Slash





	Still Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding Guests
> 
> Steve
> 
> Danny
> 
> Kono
> 
> Chin
> 
> Abby
> 
> Sarah
> 
> Nahele
> 
> Jerry
> 
> Dr Mindy Shaw
> 
> Lou
> 
> Renee
> 
> Will
> 
> Sam
> 
> Max
> 
> Sabrina
> 
> Adam
> 
> Grace
> 
> Charlie
> 
> Clara
> 
> Eddy
> 
> Bridget Williams
> 
> Stella Williams
> 
> Joe
> 
> Mary
> 
> Joan
> 
> Deb
> 
> Kamekona
> 
> Flippa
> 
> Odel
> 
> San Min
> 
> Bones
> 
> Tony
> 
> Harry
> 
> Nicky
> 
> Toast
> 
> Elle
> 
> Chef

"Speech! Speech!" Steve laughed as the chant went out, a few of their rowdy friends banging on the tables and starting a chant.

"Come on Boss, speech! Change things up!" Kono called.

"Come on big guy!" Kamekona shouted getting a round of laughter from the guests.

Beside him, Danny went to stand, but Steve put his hand on his shoulder and stood himself.

"Babe, are you actually going to speak?" Danny gasped in mock horror.

"Quiet you or I will change my mind," Steve grunted.

"Go for it McGarrett!" San Min called raising his glass.

"Thank you. Ok, you all know that this is not normally my gig, I don't normally stand up and discuss my feelings. Unlike Danny who will share all his feelings,"

"Hey!" Danny hit his thigh.

"Oh god, don't start bickering!" Lou groaned gaining more laughter.

"Alright, alright. However, today is a little different. Today, I'm supposed to stand up here and say that today is the start of the rest of my life. But that isn't true. That happened five years ago when this bad-tempered, angry blonde haired detective stepped into my garage and pointed a gun at me,"

"I would like to point out he also pointed a gun at me!" Danny added before settling back into his seat.

"Yes well, that kind of set our relationship,"

"Amen to that," Chin muttered.

"We know that it became a running joke fairly soon into the start of our relationship that we were like an old married couple, and they weren't wrong. Everyone saw the connection that we had to each other from the very start. But we weren't ready for that type of relationship with each other. Instead, we have been building our relationship and building towards this moment right here. A lot of people have asked me, what made me realise, what made me decide to take that step and well..."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve was tired, so tired. He rubbed his eyes before placing his elbows onto the table and rubbed at his face. He wasn't sure that he could take much more.

Everyone, everyone that he cared about, everyone that he loved lied to him. Whether for god or bad reasons, they lied. His father had lied to him and Mary about why he was sending them away.

Joe had lied to him about why he had been sent away, what was going on with Wo Fat, Doris, god knows how many other things.

Mary lied to him repeatedly to try and cover up all the mistakes she made because she was scared he would think she was an idiot and would stop loving her.

Catherine lied to him about so many things, so many times that he had placed his trust in her, so many times he had trusted her, and so many times she had kept things from him, lied to his face, deceived him. He had loved her completely but he knew now he would never be able to trust her.

Chin kept things from him to protect Kono and his family.

Kono had kept things from his to protect Chin and her family, to try and protect him and Five-0 even.

Doris, god Doris, the number of times that she had lied to him, the amount of times she had run rings around him, purely because he loved her, the amount of times she had kept things from him and hurt him.

Everyone he loved lied. And he was so tired of not being able to trust.

"Ok, so I do not like your mom, like at all, I hate her to be quite frank, and I know that you care for her and try to see the best in her, but I have to say if I see her again I am sorry I will be very tempted to put a bullet in her, so next time she surfaces you might want to make sure my gun in not in my hands," Danny ranted as he walked in.

"What?" Steve blinked at his blonde partner who was in full rant mode, pacing, hands waving and everything.

"Look I know you love her, but me, me I hate her and I am sorry but there is only so many times that I can see her hurting you before I am at least tempted to take out a few kneecaps," Danny huffed.

Well, there was one person who had never lied to him, never kept anything at all from him sometimes to the point of oversharing. But, Danny, he never ever kept things from him. He was always there, always there to tell him exactly what he thought, in fact, Steve was the first person that he came to to tell him, well everything really.

Danny and he knew literally everything about each other, the god, the bad and the ugly. They knew the small insignificant details, they knew the big life-changing details. They knew about each others family, for the good and the bad, their lives over the five years had become woven together, slowly but surely it had happened, until it formed the same pattern.

"And while we are at it, Catherine, not so much a fan of her anymore!" Danny was still ranting. "I mean I know you sit there and 'understand' the choice that she has had to make, but that is because when it comes down to it you are a soft-hearted shmuck, who I love very much, but when it comes to yourself, you have no self-preservation what so ever,"

"Hey,"

"No, I mean it. You can 'understand' all you like, me, however, I will dislike her and be angry for the both of us. She knew what your mother's actions had done to you, she knew how hurt you were by it all, but she still did the same. So, you know, if you think that I am just going to let her waltz in for another round of kicking you, well you have another thing coming! I might not take out her knee caps for old times sake, but I can get inventive, maybe have Toast do something to her..."

Steve wasn't even aware of standing up, just knew that his feet were moving around the desk and taking him toward Danny. The blonde was still ranting until he realised that Steve was stalking toward him like a predator. He paused with his hands in the air looking quizzically at Steve.

"Babe?"

"I'm going to kiss you now," Steve said nonchalantly like he would say he was going to stop by Danny's for a beer.

"Oh, right. Ok," Danny nodded lowering his hands to Steve's hips once the man was close enough and as the SEAL wrapped his arms around Danny.

The kiss was...everything. It was them, full of passion and heat on the surface, love, warmth, acceptance and home underneath it. Danny moaned and drew Steve even closer, flicking his tongue out to taste Steve, finally, as he gripped hold of Steve's shoulder and slipped his fingers into Steve's hair.

"What brought that on?" Danny asked when they parted licking his lips.

"Are you complaining?" Steve smirked.

"No, no, definitely not complaining, no complaints at all here. Just curious why now?" Danny grinned.

"Because I love you," Steve smiled. "And because you're everything that I want, there is no one else for me but you,"

"Babe...see this is what I mean about you being a soft-hearted shmuck and..." Danny's rant was cut off by Steve's lips on his again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"...and well what it comes down to is I realised that Danny is the person that I trust most in this world. He is the person that I will always be able to rely on, the person that I know will always be there for me, and who knows I will always be there for him. Danny is the person that I trust most in the world. And I know there is no one else out there for me,"

"So beautiful," Flippa sniffed dabbing at his eyes.

"When I came back to this island I had just lost a good friend, a best friend. And I was sure that I would never, ever be lucky enough to find that kind of relationship again, that kind of friendship. Not only was I lucky enough to find that friendship again, but I was lucky enough to find love with the same person. A love and trust that I had not felt for anyone else, and I know I will never feel again for anyone else,"

"Aww," Kono grinned linking her fingers with Adam's.

"When I arrived on this island, I had lost my best friend, I had just lost my dad, Danny...Danny became my anchor pint then, and that has never changed. I know Clara especially will not want to hear this, but no matter where in the world I end up in trouble, be it on Hawaii or...somewhere across the planet, Danny is always there for me. No matter what I need Danny is always there, and even though sometimes all I will get is angry words or rants, he is there for me. And he gave me two amazing kids in my life who know I love them more than life itself,"

"That's us, Gracie!" Charlie beamed making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, it is buddy. I have been honoured to get to be a part of their life, to get to watch Gracie grow into the beautiful young woman she is, and to get to be here watching Charlie grew into the awesome dude he is," Steve grinned at them.

He coughed and looked down, and Danny realised that Steve had tears in his eyes. He reached up and gripped Steve's tie, drawing him down for a sweet kiss.

"Soft-hearted shmuck,"

"That's becoming my pet name," Steve whined

"Works for me," Danny grinned.

"We're still here you know!" San Min shouted.

"Yes thank you!" Steve huffed straightening.

"When did he become so squishy?" Mary laughed bouncing Joan in her lap.

"Which brings me to my family, Mary, little Joany and Aunt Deb," Steve grinned.

"Oh god," Mary grimaced.

"Before I came back here, things were...tough between us. We weren't really part of each other's lives. But spending time with Kono and Chin who are like siblings to me, hearing Danny talk on and on and on and on and on about his family back in Jersey..." He gave a cheeky grin to the side of the room Danny's family were sitting on. "...well it made me think about all the time that we had missed out on. Since finding Ohana here, since getting to be family with Danny, Gracie and Charlie, I've also gotten back my sister and my Aunty Deb, and I have been blessed with a beautiful, gorgeous niece who I know is going to grow up to do Mary proud and who Danny and I adore," Steve smiled at Mary who had to quickly dab at her eyes, Debs accepted Nicky's tissue with grace.

Danny reached up and linked their fingers together squeezing his hand. And Steve couldn't help but look down at him with all the love that he felt in his heart for the blonde man who had given him so much knowingly.

"Danny, he taught me to love again, he has been there through the good, the bad and the ugly..."

"And the grenades," Danny muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"He's joking right?" Eddie turned to Eric with wide eyes, the forensic expert just grinning back.

"...and he has supported me through so much. Always there, always knowing when I needed him. Always there to chew me out when I became an idiot," The room laughed when Danny performed a little seated bow. "And I know that our old married couple bantering and argument have become legendary,"

"Here here!" Pua called, Duke and the other guys from the HPD present raising their glasses while they laughed.

"For those of you that don't know, the sight of Danny shouting at me after an arrest has become a fairly common occurrence," Steve grinned that big dopey grin at them all,"

"I don't hold out the hope that that is going to change now we're married," Danny rolled his eyes.

"We are also quite aware of the betting that was going on about when we were going to get together, and apparently it built up quite a nice pot. So, the first round of drinks are on Captain Grover," Steve smirked at the large man.

"Hey now! That money was won fair and square!" Lou protested.

"A large pot huh?" Renee raised her eyebrows.

"It was moderate, he's exaggerating!" Lou flashed her a winning smile.

"I wondered how you suddenly afforded those nice new golf shoes," Chef Morimoto called from across the room.

"You..." Lou growled pointing at the grinning man.

"Golf shoes huh!" Renee pursed her lips.

"Baby..."

"As you can see, over the years our family has grown. Five-0 started with the four of us, me, Steve, Chin and Kono, the four of us trying this new adventure together, bonded by that first case..." Danny stood next to Steve and started to speak himself, their hands still joined together.

"It was me they arrested!" San Min held his hand up proudly, Odel face palming next to him before he drew his boyfriend's hand down.

"Sorry about him," He called over the laughter.

"But I wanna tell them, how they chased me and Chin hit me and Kono..." Odel stopped the stream of pouty words covering his mouth.

"As I was saying," Danny chuckled. "It was the four of us, all a little broken and damaged in our own way, all trying to find a new path after being thrown off the one that we had thought would be our future, but turned into our past. And then here we were on the same path together. And though it wasn't an easy one, it was made a lot easier by walking every inch of it together. And we did, we were there for each other no matter what obstacles came into our path. And as we walked, more people joined our weird little Ohana, Chin and Kono became aunty and uncle to my beautiful daughter, we somehow adopted Kamekona..."

"Hey!"

"Max with his wonderfully weird and sometimes gross facts. Duke suddenly became the liaison that worked with us the most for HPD - mainly I think because he is the one that can put up with our level of crazy without going mad. Adam came along and fell in love with Kono, and through everything, they have stuck together and built an amazing future together, and we can not wait for the arrival of baby Noshimuri in a few months time,"

Everyone raised their glasses to Adam and Kono who smiling glowingly at each other, the two of them had not been happier since they had found out of their growing family.

"Nahele came into our lives with a blast," Danny grinned at the teen who flushed and smiled shyly at the sudden attention. "It has taken a little while, but Steve and I are more than proud to announce that Nahele is now officially part of our family, we have been granted the right to adopt him,"

The cheer that went up was nearly deafening. Grace beamed at Nahele as he flushed with pleasure looking at the two men happily. Kamekona was making the most noise, looking proudly at the teen who had been so lost when he came to them.

"Of course Five-0 expanded itself, first with the addition of Jerry, our very special consultant," Danny grinned at Jerry. "Who has the most amazing mind, and singing voice which you will hopefully be hearing later. And of course Lou, someone who I get to commiserate about putting up with Steve's level of crazy considering he has corrupted poor Kono and Chin just gives me that zen smile of his when I try to complain to him,"

"I feel you brother!" Lou nodded holding up his hand.

"And of course with Lou came beautiful Renee, their relationship one that we all hope to achieve, and Sam and Will who are brilliant kids, even if Will is dating my precious daughter," Danny added with a teasing grin to the teen.

"We don't want to hear any more Williams wedding bells soon!" Grover added.

"Dad!"

"Uncle Lou!" Will and Grace groaned.

"And of course we now have Abby and Sarah, two amazingly beautiful women who have both made Chin smile again, more than we could have hoped for,"

"That's me uncle Chin!" Sarah lisped. "Hi Uncle Danny!" She waved.

"Hi sweetheart," Danny smiled warmly at her. "We have been honoured to have so much family around us, more than we could possibly have dreamed. Eric, Flippa, Pua, Mindy, Sabrina, Odel, San Min, Bones, Tony, Harry, Nicky, Toast, Elle, Chef. And we just want to say thank you for being here with us all," Danny raised a toast to them all.

"To Ohana!" Kamekona called.

"Ohana!"

"When I arrived here I made no secret at all of the fact that I did not want to be here. Hawaii was so different from Jersey, and I was not happy about it. The only bright point was Grace. Though I still say that Hawaiians are far too obsessed with pineapple!"

"Brah!" most of the Hawaiian natives groaned.

"And it definitely does not belong on pizza, right Tony?!" Danny called to the ex NYPD officer.

"Right!" Tony called, laughing when the Hawaiians around him started cursing him.

"But no, Hawaii was not home for me, and I was sure that it never would be. And then this moron blasted his way into my life and dragged me along. And I will forever insist that it was kidnap," Danny waved his finger at Steve who just laughed. "And then he gave me a family, he gave me a job that I love - when I not watching him dive through windows and off roofs, through traffic, into the sea, off aeroplanes, and I could go on..."

"You have Brah! Repeatedly over the years!" Flippa teased.

"But...what I really want to say is. Steve gave me a home, a family, people that I love, and he has given me the most precious thing I could have asked for. His heart. I know over the years that I have questioned the existence of it, but in honesty, he is one of the biggest hearted, loving, caring men I have ever met. He is my home and he has been for a long time now. I have been blessed with two beautiful children, and now a third child, and a man who I love with all my heart. A man who I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with until we are old and wrinkly sitting on the beach in our deck chairs. And there is no other way I would want to spend my life. I just want to say thank you," Danny turned to look at Steve now, and those grey eyes were glowing as they looked at him. "Thank you for giving me a home, thank you for expanding my family, thank you for being the crazy idiot who threw himself into my life at full speed, grabbed my hand and hasn't stopped. Thank you for loving me,"

"I love you," Steve swooped down and kissed Danny deeply, getting groans from Grace and Nahele, wolf whistles from Chin and Kamekona and cheers from the rest. As he dipped Danny back slightly and slotted their lips together Steve was completely unaware of the toast being called for them by Chin as his best man, instead, he was completely focused on his husband and the happy smile he could feel being pressed against his lips.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I just can't believe it, I mean, we were sure that we would not all be able to afford to come out. Between the costs for the plane and the hotel, we just couldn't do it. But everyone has been so wonderful," Stella grinned.

"Hey you're Danny's Ohana, he is Ohana to us as well, we would do nothing else," Chin shook his head.

"I just can't believe that you have managed to find room for everyone," Clara laughed happily.

"Danny and Steve have a lot of people who love them, and who they have helped, when we put the call out for spare bedrooms, sofas and dens we had you housed within the day," Kono told her warmly.

"So, we are going on a tour tomorrow right?" Stella threw her arms around Eric and kissed his cheek, making him groan and scrub at the lipstick mark that he just knew would be there.

"Lou! Man, help me out!" He whined reaching for the other man who was standing close by dancing with Renee.

"Sorry brother, I've seen Danny blow up, I am not risking the female version," He laughed.

"You guys are nearly identical!" Abby nodded from where she was dancing with Sarah and Chin.

"They're like triplets. Matty was the unique one," Clara smiled.

"The rest of us are cookie cuts," Bridget giggled as she yanked Eric from Stella and spun him around.

"Especially their tempers," Eddie laughed dodging out the way as his daughters lunged at him.

"I hope that they have a good time," Kono sighed as her and Adam swayed.

"I'm sure they will. You did make sure to send out the warning that no one was to call them right?" Adam asked.

"Yes, under threat of death," Kono grinned.

"So just the five of us for a whole week," Adam hummed.

"It will be so weird," Kono shook her head.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ok...ready...open," Steve took the blindfold off and let Danny see where they were. Danny gawped around at the beautiful little cottage that they were in, staring at the widescreen tv, the massive bed that looked ridiculously comfy even from here, the sofa, kitchenette, the bar - an actual bar!

"Wow..."

"It is the best of both worlds, we have our own little cottage, but literally ten minutes walk and we are in a hotel complex with restaurants, bars, swimming pool and spa," Steve told him as he wrapped his arms around Danny from behind and started scattering kisses up his neck. "Are you sure you didn't want to go away from Hawaii for our honeymoon?" He asked concerned.

"No, this, this is just perfect. This is exactly what I wanted," Danny shook his head turning and wrapping his arms around Steve, pulling him in for a deep kiss. "Besides we are going to New Jersey for a week in a month or so,"

"You're just excited to finally get me on your home turf," Steve muttered distracted as he worked to relieve Danny of his suit. God he could not get enough of this man, they had been having sex for nearly a year, regularly he thought proudly, and he could not get enough of seeing tanned skin with golden hair covering it, compact impressive muscles, each scar and mark was lovingly known to him as well as if it had been his own skin, especially Danny's transplant scar.

He hated and loved it. He hated that he had put Danny in danger, that Danny had had to go through such a dangerous operation for him, to save him. But it was also proof of just how much Danny loved him, of how much he meant to him. The team had told him that Danny hadn't even thought twice about it, the minute the doctor had said he needed the transplant Danny had told them it would be him going through the operation. And now he carried the proof of Danny's love inside of him at all times, keeping him alive, giving him longer with the people he loved.

It had also been the operation, the realisation of how close he had come to dying, the act of Danny giving up so much for him and giving Steve the hope that he wasn't alone in the strength of his feelings, that had led to them being here tonight. The first thing that Steve had done when he had been allowed onto his feet and to walk a short amount after the operation, was to walk the space between their beds, sit on the edge and pull Danny into a deep and passionate kiss. And then much to the shock of Danny, Chin, Kono, Lou, Jerry and the four physiotherapists who were in the room, proposed to him there and then.

For a few heartbreaking moments, Danny had pulled back and demanded to know if Steve was doing this just because Danny had given him his liver. He hadn't been able to stop himself, completely uncaring of their audience he had made promises of love and adoration, confessions of fear of rejection and of loss, he couldn't remember everything he had said as the both of them held on tightly to each other, tears dampening their faces as they exchanged kisses between words, the others had escaped quickly once their shock was done with as they realised that this was an intimate moment that was not for them - and for Lou to make the call around to start collecting his winnings.

All that mattered was Danny had finally uttered those words "Of course I will marry you, you idiot,"

And Steve had known as he lay there, with Danny dozing on his chest and a nurse glaring at them and Steve glaring mutinously back, he had known without a doubt that any future he might have now, Danny would always be in it, at his side.

"This is my home turf," Danny slipped his shirt from his shoulders and then wound his arms around his waist, pressing kisses to Steve's tattoos and then up to his shoulders.

"What?" Steve murmured, distracted both by the soft lips and hands caressing him and his thoughts.

"My home turf. It is right here," Danny grinned before his nipped gently at Steve.

The SEAL licked his lips as he back Danny back towards the bed, his hands quickly stripping away the rest of their clothes.

"Hawaii or me?" Steve breathed out as Danny dropped onto the bed and Steve crawled over him.

"Both, but wherever you are will always be home to me babe," Danny sighed as Steve's lips burnt a trail across his stomach, his hips jerking in response.

"The same, we could move to Antartic and as long as I have you I would be happy," Steve said between kiss, lick and nips.

"Of course you would, it would be a survival challenge!" Danny laughed. The sound filled the cottage, filled Steve, he wanted to make Danny laugh every day.

"I could really be a neanderthal then!" Steve grinned raising himself up so he could start preparing Danny, that gorgeous flush that always appeared on Danny's cheek when Steve's fingers pressed into him appearing for Steve's hungry eyes.

"Drag me...back to your cave?" Danny gasped, arching beautifully.

"And ravage you," Steve licked his lips.

"I do like it when you ravage me," Danny admitted winding his arms around Steve's neck and kissing him as his husband slipped up his body and slotted their hips together perfectly.

"I like ravaging you," Steve muttered distracted as he slipped into Danny's warm heat.

"I love you too babe," Danny moaned wrapping himself around Steve as though he would never let go.

"I love you. Always," Steve panted sealing their lips together as their bodies started rocking in the perfect synchronisation that they had had from day one. Holding each other tight with the promises to never let go murmured between them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Danno! Dad?" Grace called.

"We're out back sweetheart," Steve called. Reaching out he nudged Danny who was snoozing beside him.

"What?" Danny snorted looking around and glaring.

"You were sleeping!" Steve teased.

"I was not!" Danny huffed.

"You were,"

"I was not, I was just closing my eyes!"

"You..."

"Granddad! Grandpa!" The squeals made them grin as their gorgeous grandkids thundered out the house and ran to them.

"Kiddos!" Steve straightened happily.

"Hey there!" Danny captured Clara, Louise and Darien and started cuddling them as they giggled. Steve had Lachlan, Kaiholo, Nohea and Hani and was wrestling with them. "Watch your hips!" Danny teased.

"Hey Danno," Grace leant down and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Danno," Will leant down and hugged him.

"Dad," Grace wrapped herself around Steve.

"Hey sweetheart," He grinned.

"How are you guys doing?" Nahele leant in for his own hugs.

"Not bad, we're just resting up before heading down to McDannos," Danny squeezed him and then held his arms out for Charlie who grinned and dipped down, adjusting his Five-0 badge as he stood.

"What did you think of the changes I made the other day?" Nahele asked settling down onto the sand.

"Absolutely perfect, you are doing an amazing job with that place," Steve leant over and ruffled his hair.

"Dad! I'm not a teenager anymore!" Nahele grumbled.

"You guys will always be our kids!" Danny snorted. He grinned fondly as he watched the grandkids strip off and race into the sea with excited shrieks.

"Yeah we know," Their four brats groaned in the same exasperated tone before all six of them burst out laughing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve finished locking up and turned off the downstairs light before making his way up the stairs to head to bed. He grumbled faintly to himself as his knees protested a little too much for his liking at him climbing the stairs. As much as he hated to admit it Danny was probably right in the fact that he had one too many knee lands and rolls to be good for the joints now in his old age.

He had looked really cool doing it though, he knew.

Stepping into their bedroom he paused in the doorway and looked at his husband of thirty-two years as of last month. Danny was sitting up propped against the headboard reading, his glasses - which he hated wearing - perched on his nose. He was completely enthralled with his new book King of the Ashes and didn't even realise he was being watched.

His blonde hair was now completely white, though still as thick and healthy as ever, his face was lined with wrinkles, he was an old man now, they both were.

And he was still as beautiful to Steve now as he was the first day they had met in the garage of this house that had been their home for thirty-three years.

He was still as beautiful as the first time he had come after Steve to save him from his own stupidity and Steve realised that Danny actually really liked him despite his grumbling.

He was as beautiful as the first time that Steve had looked at Danny and knew that they were going to be amazing friends for life, and that he wasn't as alone as he thought he was.

He was as beautiful as that day when he had raced to North Korea to save Steve from Wo Fat, that moment when Steve had been sitting in the helicopter, hurting and sore, grieving for Jenna and reeling at her betrayal, when he had looked up and met Danny's bright blue eyes and saw understanding, support and home in those eyes, and he knew without a doubt to his very bones that he would love Danny Williams to his dying day.

He was as beautiful as that day in the hospital when they had lay, pale, sore and exhausted, tears staining their faces as they confessed love to each other and kissed every kiss like it was their last and started the plans for their wedding.

He was as beautiful as the day they had stood opposite each other and promised their lives to each other in front of all their family and friends.

He was as beautiful as the day that he had held baby Clara for the first time while Grace and Will had beamed proudly if not tiredly at the two of them.

Aside from adopting Nahele they had talked about their options at adopting a younger child, Danny worried that Steve would maybe want his own kids to raise. But when he sat and thought about it, he had had that gift anyway. Danny had blessed him with the honour of two amazing children, Nahele was just the icing on the cake for their family.

Steve even now never thought that he had missed out on having his own kids, because down to his very heart he knew he had two gorgeous sons and a beautiful daughter. He had also been blessed with a wonderful son-in-law and daughter-in-law in Will and Nahele's wife Mai. He had been blessed with 7 grandchildren who he adored.

The night the kids had been round with them, a year and a half after the wedding, and they had finished dinner before moving to sit on the beach, all of them looking so shifty that Danny and he had exchanged many amused glances at their poor attempts at hiding it. And then Grace had straightened, apparently, their decided spokesperson, and had said the words that Steve would treasure in his heart always. She had asked if it was ok if they called Steve Dad, Danny would be Danno officially as not to confuse things, but she, Nahele and Charlie wanted to call the two of them Dad and Danno.

He was not ashamed to admit that he had started crying as he had nodded and dropped into the sand from his seat, dragging Danny with him and pulling them all into a family hug. Hearing his children calling him Dad never ever failed to make him smile.

No, he had had a blessed life, and he would change nothing about it.

"Soft-hearted shmuck, what are you grinning about?" Danny broke his train of thought, and he realised that Danny was sitting there peering at him over his glasses.

"You, how much I love you," Steve grinned walking over to the bed and taking Danny's book from him, carefully marking the page before setting it to the side.

"Oh really, you big dope," Danny laughed shaking his head before grinning as Steve rolled on top of him kissing him deeply as his hands started wandering. "If you break my hip you will be in the dog house for weeks," He warned between kisses making Steve pull away laughing.

Yeah, still beautiful.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
